WRD111DOCUMENTARY Wiki
Tentative Thesis Thesis- Brianna Coggins As technology evolved, people began to get information faster, create more connections, and contribute their opinion worldwide. The sound of a thud at a person’s doorstep signaling the arrival of the newspaper was replaced with a bing on a technological device. However, technology did not only affect the method people received the news but also the type of story they heard. Social media and journalism have distorted the information we hear causing people to distrust the news and the credibility of those who write it. To rectify the situation our documentary strives to encourage the audience to think about the cost of wanting entertainment versus hard news. That way, they can help promote a new era of journalism that is free of objectivity and corporate control. Interview Interviews: Kayden Brust A big part of our documentary will be talking to others to gain insight on how they believe social media and journalism have disordered the information we hear causing people to distrust the news and the credibility of those who write it. We plan on talking to multiple different people at the Kentucky Kernel, University of Kentucky Department of Journalism, The VIP center, and students on campus. Starting off with the Kentucky Kernel, we will ask them a series of question starting with but not limited to: How do you decide which articles you post? How do you make the article you post more intense? For example like winning a basketball game and reporting the scores. What is the editor's point of view? In order to obtain these questions our group will first need to set up an interview with them. Marjorie Kirk, My name is Kayden Brust, I am a freshman at the University of Kentucky and currently enrolled in WRD 111. Our current assignment is to create a documentary that showcases and organization on campus that presents an argument related to a larger issue in the world. The thesis of our project relates to how social media and journalism have disordered the information we hear causing people to distrust the news and the credibility of those who write it. Myself and other members of the group I am in would like to sit down with you and talk about your experiences in the industry of providing news to the community. What is your opinion of journalism today and the types of news that are being broadcasted? Also, how you decide which stories will be published? Is the goal to be objected or subjective? Do you also feel like social media is helping or hindering the quality of the news? If you are willing we would love to sit down and talk to you on Thursday, April 13 around 4 p.m. or Friday, April 14 around 2 p.m. Thank you, Kayden Brust This same email will be sent to Kat Manouchehri, the news editor, in hopes of gaining two different opinions on the topic. We will also be interviewing Ashley rouster Rigby, Carol Taylor-Shim, and Talia Tuesta at the University of Kentucky’s Violence Intervention and Prevention Center (VIP Center) to better understand how they feel the media has desensitized acts such as sexual assault. The composed email below is set up the way the VIP Center has requested. To whom it may concern: My name is Kayden Brust, I am a freshman at the University of Kentucky and currently enrolled in WRD 111. Our current assignment is to create a documentary that showcases and organization on campus that presents an argument related to a larger issue in the world. The thesis of our project relates to how social media and journalism have disordered the information we hear causing people to distrust the news and the credibility of those who write it. Myself and other members of the group I am in would like to sit down with you and talk about what you think the media has done to crimes like sexual assault? Do you think it has desensitized the situations? Do you think the social media has caused us to react so much that we don’t react at all? Has sexual assault on campus has died down or increased over the years? If you are interested in sitting down with us, please feel free to email me back at klbr254@g.uky.edu to set up a meeting time and date. Thank you for your time, ' ' Kayden Brust ' ' In order to gain more insight of how media affects our opinions, we will also be interviewing multiple students on campus about their media usage. Here our some questions we plan on asking: Student? Grade? News? Have certain types of news affect the way you voted? How often do you use social media? What are your main forms of social media? (pinterest, twitter, instagram, facebook.. etc.) Do you often feel unconnected from day to day life without being on your cell phone? Have you ever thought about doing a detox - like a day or week without using your phone? With our questions, we are trying to guide the students into answering our questions in a specific way in order to collect data that is relatively the same across the board. Music Music - Paige Nordlof Music in our documentary will play a huge role in how we engage our audience. As a group, we feel that the music should be able to accompany the content of the documentary to create pathos. We will achieve this by pairing the appropriate music to pull out a particular emotion. One of the biggest musical choices our group made was the introduction music because this is what the audience will first hear. It will also set the tone for the entire documentary. The song we were thinking about for our introduction music was “Inspiring Indie Background Music” by MorningLightMusic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFW-5xeEb0g). The song conveys an authoritative tone and creates an excellent preclude. The song is not too happy or carefree, but also not too slow or sad. It will create the perfect introduction to the material. The music does not include any words or lyrics which is effective because sometimes the lyrics of a song can distract the audience. Furthermore, we will make the music quiet enough so you can hear what the video is saying. It is important that the music does not stop throughout so that we will change the song in the middle and towards the end. Our central song will be “Spirit of Success” by Alumo who is an artist on Soundcloud, but the song came from youtube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaDxmt9UiMY). This song is more uplifting and builds on itself. It gets more and more progressive throughout the song, to keep our audience’s attention. The middle of our documentary contains the bulk of the material, so it is important that this song does not overwhelm the video. Ths song will play until we have a transition or a major change in scenery towards the end of the film. For our final song, we will play something more upbeat and happy to provide a definitive and memorable ending. Our last song will be “High” by LYFO (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuTPiSkk2Bk). We would like our audience to be pleased and informed at the end of the video so that we will convey some of that through the song. This song carries an inspirational tone and has a catchy beat to go along with it. Throughout the editing phase, we will be able to edit the songs to slowly fade out, so none of them seem cut off abruptly. We only wanted to have three songs in our film because we felt any more than that would take away from our topic at hand. Visuals Visuals - Paige Nordlof In our video, we will use many different types of scenery, images, and settings to maintain a connection with our audience. Although the content and material is the focal point, the audience must be engaged throughout to recognize the importance of our message in the video. As a group, we feel we can convey some of this through visuals. In the Town Branch textbook, it exaggerated the use of B-Roll. Some of the B-Roll will be on University of Kentucky’s campus, preferably at a time when a myriad of people are walking around and being interactive. One useful thing we will try to include is a time-lapse starting in the morning and going into the night, focusing on the activity surrounding the Wildcat. As a group, we decided that we will include some visual aid to refer to such as a Powerpoint or Prezi in our film. These presentation tools will provide efficient and subtle transitions for the documentary. There are also ways to edit the incoming scenes by fading them in and out which we will also include. One of the images that we feel will benefit our documentary is the UK logo (http://img.ccrd.clearchannel.com/media/mlib/1202/2016/02/default/uk_logo_0_1454673380.jpg). The logo would accentuate our talk about the Kentucky Kernel and when we open or close the video. Furthermore, we wanted to be able to incorporate various media platforms; we feel the use of the current logos would compliment our material (http://www.wnd.com/files/2014/11/News-Media.jpg). Many of the questions we are asking our interviewers are about what types of media they use the most; this picture can be utilized as a reference. Finally, as a group, we feel that this image conveys a compelling story because it shows a man watching the media and being spoonfed by it (http://www.personal.psu.edu/bfr3/blogs/asp/media-spoonfeeding-cartoon.jpg). These pictures will not only help the audience connect with our material, but also keep their attention focused on the message that we are trying to convey. Script Script- Brianna Coggins It is better to be informed than live unaware. Regardless of whether it is good or bad the news influences our opinions, thoughts, and actions. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship where one cannot live without the other: journalists create the story, and the audience reads it. If the number of views decreases, then the quality of the news drops. The irony of the situation is not lost on us, the original purpose of the news was to inform the people, but apparently people today value useless information. Eventually, a relationship that was once beneficial turns harmful, creating a black hole of confusion, and despair. The integrity of the news is crucial in keeping a well-informed electorate, which is why it is important for the news to adapt to changing technology and modern journalism. Sometimes, no, always it is important, to tell the truth even if it is not what people want to hear. Social Media has become the new method of receiving news. However, today it's hard to find the real news amidst the entertainment and fake news. It gives people a huge, thirty-four font headline that screams “read me,” and entices them to read a story that is the latest celebrity trend instead of an important bill. Social media is not the enemy, for example, it played a key part in identifying the Boston Marathon Bombers, but it does affect the credibility of the news. In his article Re-Thinking Objectivity, Brent Cunningham dares to caution the readers that if they continue to want news that is entertaining, they then can’t blame the journalists for complying. The intention of those who created social media applications was to connect people and present information faster quickly. With those two principles in mind social media apps such as Twitter and Facebook and help inform the people if only journalists start to publish news that is accurate and beneficial. One of the main focuses of this argument revolves around objectivity: the concept of creating impactful news, but also staying neutral (not having a party affiliation). Amidst recent events, it is more prevalent now than ever that journalists are incapable of remaining neutral. Whether they intend to or not their political affiliation creeps onto their article. Because of this, people begin doubting the new they hear. In this argument, we lean towards journalists declaring their party affiliation before the public so that they can write the news and the people can decide if bias influences information. With the encouragement of individuals, journalists can begin to write news that is potent and truthful, whatever that may mean. However, certain topics that are distorted by party affiliations endanger people’s opinions and desensitize the subject matter. Sexual assault is not going away. Instead, it is evolving, and the media is eating it up. Moreover, the rate of sexual assault on college campuses is breaking many rose colored glasses. People are beginning to recognize the dangers of being women on college campuses and are fighting for justice. However, on their path to justice, they forget about the victims. It is hard enough for the victims to admit to sexual assault. They are hurt, and embarrassed, but the media blowing up the story does not help rather it hurts the victims in more ways than we can comprehend. With today’s technology, The New York Times was able to obtain transcripts from a college institution that held a trial for a sexual assault case and found that the panel was “ill-equipped to take testimony from a person who experienced sexual assault” (Taormina 597). These transcripts were meant to be private, but because people crave drama and entertainment, they became public. This incident is one of many examples of the news blowing up information for the benefit of the citizens, but disregarding the feelings of the subjects. It is vital that news does not become the modern version of the idea of “bread and circuses.” Stripped from the web of metaphors, hyperboles, and similes come news that is articulate and raw. News in its purest form can transform the minds of the people and create a learned society. It can disprove myths and reveal those who are corrupt. First journalists must face off against greedy corporate companies, and a brainwashed society which continues to ruin the credibility of the news. With changing technology and opinions, the news will become an outlet of justice and information. Rationale Rationale - Gracie For our group, each of us individually had groups and interests that were unique but connected in many ways. Our group topic is focusing on “The Media’s Influence on Society,” combined all of our topics of interest and brought us together. We each see in our lives how media impacts our everyday actions, political beliefs, culture, opinions, and more. Through our project, we will be exploring this topic and how it affects our generation. The primary evidence we currently have is from our individual Rhetorical Analysis. Each of us focused on a different aspect of our project to use when writing our analysis to explore how the media influences us. The various topics of our study focused on the press and our political beliefs, sexual assault crimes, our opinions, and how the media should present information to us. We will be conducting interviews with the Kentucky Kernel, members of the student body, and people from the University of Kentucky VIP center. Through these interviews, we will have first-hand insight and answers to explore our topic. With the Kentucky Kernel, we want to gain insight into the media’s point of view. We want to dig deeper into their perspective, how they select the stories and topics, the focus of their news, how to make their publications exciting, attracting an audience, and how to choose which information used. We also plan to interview 2-3 members of our student body. These interviews would serve to back up or argue our points of how the media impacts our generation. The answers they give will help us dive more into actual examples of how and why the media has such a critical role in our life. We will be looking into how the media shapes their actions, factors they focus on, values, opinions, and political beliefs. We will also be asking them about the outlets of media they prefer (Twitter, newspapers, Instagram, Facebook). Another portion of our project will be interviews with staff or leadership at the VIP Center. In our original, individual projects, Paige focused on “The Media’s Influence on Sexual Assault Crimes.” We would like to use interviews to see their side of our research topic. In the media, many times they forget to consider how it will impact people that have experienced what they are discussing. Through this specific interview, we would like to gain personal stories and examples to reflect how big of an impact the media has on victims of all types of events. While the media is working to bring us current and up to date information, does their broadcasting come across as harsh to people that have experienced the events they are discussing? For our documentary, we will be utilizing ethos, pathos, and logos. Through our sources from each of our Rhetorical Analysis, we will use credible information that will give us confidence in our delivery. It is important that we use opinions and emotion, but we need information to back those up. Our use of ethos will allow viewers to feel confident in trusting the information we present and be able to view it as reliable. To connect with our audience, use of pathos is critical. Facts and information are excellent, but we can’t fully connect with people through statistics. We will utilize interviews and personal stories to draw the connection and bring real experience into our documentary. Almost every single person that will be viewing our documentary has some form of social media. Each person should be able to connect to our documentary in some way. Once we create this connection, we will be more equipped to deliver information. With logic, we will draw on connections of why and how media impacts us more than we even realize. Indeed we know media changes us, but how does it have such a big influence on our lives, opinions, and actions? We will explore this question by connecting our interviews with the information from our sources. Our ultimate goal of our documentary is to make people more aware of the media. We want viewers to understand and be able to pick out what is “true” news and how to properly apply it in their lives. The media, news outlets, technology, and social media are all amazing resources right at the tip of our fingers. It would be silly for us to not utilize these tools, but we must be cautious of the influence they have on us. Preliminary Bibliography Bibliography- Brianna Coggins “Can Social Media Deliver Justice for Sexual Assault.” YouTube, uploaded by Ted Talk, 20 Apr. 2016, www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/media-body-image-and-eating-disorders. Accessed 20 Feb. 2017. 5 Crazy Ways Social Media Is Changing Your Brain Right Now, ASAPScience, 7 Sept. 2014, www.youtube.com/watch?v=HffWFd_6bJ0. Accessed 20 Feb. 2017. Force, Jenny. "The Impact of Social Media." The Impact of Social Media, 22 Dec. 2016, sysomos.com/2016/12/22/impact-social-media-networks-society/. Accessed 20 Feb. 2017. Media, Body Image, and Eating Disorders | National Eating Disorders Association. National Eating Disorder Association, www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/media-body-image-and-eating-disorders. Accessed 20 Feb. 2017. Miller, Brooke, and Morris G. Roger. “Virtual Peer Effects in Social Media.” Crime & Delinquencies, vol. 62, no. 12, 26 Dec. 2016, pp. 1543-69. Academic Search Complete, doi:10.1177/0011128714526499. Accessed 20 Feb. 2017. Selling Politics: The Impact of Celebrities' Political Beliefs on Young Americans." http://harvardpolitics.com/hprgument-posts/youth-political-engagement-era-social-media/ The Impact of Young Adults’ Lifestyles in Preference and Belief towards Communication Media. N.p., n.d. Web. Ignant, C. (2016, October 21). Retrieved February 18, 2017, from https://ww2.kqed.org/ learning/2016/10/21/how-does-social-media-shape-our-political-views/ Vraga, Emily. "Party Differences In Political Content On Social Media." Online Information Review 40.5 (2016): 595-609. Academic Search Complete. Web. 18 Feb. 2017. H. (2013). Social Media Usage image. Retrieved February 18, 2017, from http://harvardpolitics.com/hprgument-posts/youth-political-engagement-era-social-media/ American Press. "The Lost Meaning of 'Objectivity.'" American Press Institute, 9 Oct. 2013, www.americanpressinstitute.org/journalism-essentials/bias-objectivity/lost-meaning-objectivity/. Accessed 20 Mar. 2017. Cunningham, Brent. "Re-Thinking Objectivity." Columbia Journalism Review, July-Aug. 2003, archives.cjr.org/feature/rethinking_objectivity.php. Accessed 20 Mar. 2017. Daniels, Jeff, performer. "We Just Decided to." Directed by Greg Mottola. Newsroom, season 1, episode 1, HBO, 24 June 2012. ---"112th Congress.". Newsroom, season 1, episode 3, HBO, 8 July 2012. Kirell, Andrew. "There Is No Such Thing as ‘Objective’ Journalism — Get over It." Mediaite, Mediate, 5 Nov. 2012, www.mediaite.com/online/there-is-no-such-thing-as-objective-journalism-get-over-it/. Accessed 20 Mar. 2017. Niven, David. "Objective Evidence on Media Newspaper Coverage of Party Switches." Journalism & Mass Communication Quarterly, 2002, www.sas.rochester.edu/psc/clarke/214/Niven.pdf. Accessed 20 Mar. 2017. Armstrong, Cory L., and Jessica Mahone. "“It’s On Us.” The Role Of Social Media And Rape Culture In Individual Willingness To Mobilize Against Sexual Assault." Mass Communication & Society 20.1 (2017): 92-115. Academic Search Complete. Web. 8 Feb. 2017. Hollander, Jocelyn A., and Katie Rodgers. "Constructing Victims: The Erasure Of Women's Resistance To Sexual Assault." Sociological Forum 29.2 (2014): 342-364. Academic Search Complete. Web. 8 Feb. 2017. Rice Lave, Tamara. "READY, FIRE, AIM: How Universities Are Failing The Constitution In Sexual Assault Cases." Arizona State Law Journal 48.3 (2016): 637-702. Academic Search Complete. Web. 8 Feb. 2017. Talks, TED. How We Talk About Sexual Assault Online. Creative Commons, 31 Oct. 2016, www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZviHInGBJQ. Accessed 13 Feb. 2017. Taormina, Nicolo. "Not Yet Enough: Why New York's Sexual Assault Law Does Not Provide Enough Protection To Complainants Or Defendants." Journal Of Law & Policy 24.2 (2016): 595-630. Academic Search Complete. Web. 8 Feb. 2017. Category:Browse